Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal safety devices and more specifically it relates to a personal alarm system for efficiently alerting individuals nearby that the user is possibly in danger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal safety devices have been in use for years. An example of personal safety devices are remote controlled vehicle alarms which allow an individual to sound the vehicle""s alarm system by pressing an alarm button. The main problem with vehicle alarm devices is that they do not provide protection for an individual when they are away from the vehicle.
In additional to vehicle alarm devices, compact units have been developed that an individual carries with them in a purse or other location which have a button that when pressed causes the unit to sound an alarm. The main problem with these devices is that they must be intentionally carried with the individual. Another problem with compact alarm units is that they require the user to first locate the alarm unit and then press the alarm button which can be difficult and costly in time.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for alerting individuals nearby that the user is possibly in danger. Conventional personal alarm devices either require a vehicle to be nearby or are difficult to locate in an emergency.
In these respects, the personal alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting individuals nearby that the user is possibly in danger.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of alarm devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new personal alarm system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently alerting individuals nearby that the user is possibly in danger.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new personal alarm system that has many of the advantages of the alarm devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new personal alarm system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art alarm devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a power source, a switch unit, and a speaker electronically connected to a control unit and positioned within an apparel member. A pin member is removably positioned within a receptacle of the switch unit with a cord member attached to the pin member. The cord member extends through an aperture within the apparel member for providing access thereto external of the apparel member. In the event of a perceived emergency, the wearer of the apparel member pulls upon the cord member thereby removing the pin member from the switch unit thereby causing the speaker to emit an audible warning sound.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a personal alarm system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a personal alarm system for efficiently alerting individuals nearby that the user is possibly in danger.
Another object is to provide a personal alarm system that is concealed from other individuals.
An additional object is to provide a personal alarm system that is easily accessed in the event of a perceived emergency.
A further object is to provide a personal alarm system that does not significantly affect the movement of an individual.
Another object is to provide a personal alarm system that may be positioned within various types of apparel including but not limited to shirts, coats, pants and hats.
A further object is to provide a personal alarm system that sounds an audible alarm which may be heard by individuals nearby.
Another object is to provide a personal alarm system that deters individuals from following through with questionable actions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.